The Way Sisters Should Not Be
by Aislinn Carter
Summary: Sequel to The Way Sisters Should Be. It's been a year since Voyager came home, and Phoebe is frustrated that her efforts to get her sister and Chakotay together have always been thwarted. So she enlists help from those who know them best...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Voyager, I don't own these characters, and I make no money off them at all. But I do consider this carnation of Gretchen and Phoebe to be mine, since I developed them. But just these guys, all the other Gretchen's and Phoebe's belong to whoever wrote them.

I tried to follow the proper canon, and I also followed Christie Golden's Homecoming books because I am fairly fond of them. I also included the Spirit Walk books.

The one problem is that I don't know when Voyager came home, exactly. I used a stardate converter I found online, and it said they came home in December of 2377, but says that Miral was born in 2378. So I've decided to take writer's prerogative and have them come home in May, when the show ended. Plus, and various other sources all seem to have Nemesis listed as being set in 2379. So that's why Will and Deanna aren't married yet.

And without much further ado…I give you the long anticipated (I hope!) sequel to The Way Sisters Should Be.

The Way Sisters Should _Not _Be

By Aislinn Carter

_Now the laborer's day is over;  
Now the battle day is past;  
Now upon the farther shore  
Lands the voyager at last  
- 'Hymn,' John Ellerton_

"So, what's going on with you two?"

Kathryn looked up as her mother came into the kitchen. "With who two?"

Gretchen rolled her eyes. "You know who. You and your sister."

Kathryn snorted. "Mom, every time I see her she has something to say about everything, and I'm just not catering to that side of her anymore. My life is my own business. And not for nothing, my life isn't exactly in such disarray that she should feel the need to fix it."

Gretchen pulled open the oven door and took out a tray of brownies. "Sweetie, she just wants you to be happy."

"I'm very happy."

"Don't lie to Mommy, honey."

Kathryn threw up her hands in frustration. "What is it going to take to convince you both that I am completely fine? Why does my happiness depend on whether or not I'm married? It's not the 1800's here, Mom. And don't give me that look," Kathryn pointed a finger at her mother's attempt to look innocent. "I know that's what you two have been on about. You think I'm not happy because I'm not _married_."

Gretchen shrugged and started to cut into the brownies. "You live alone, you spend all your free time in your office, and you go out for dinner with Chakotay whenever Voyager is in orbit, which isn't often with all the missions you send him on. Not exactly high living, Katie."

"I am an Admiral. Did you happen to notice? I don't have the luxury of a fast paced social life."

"Admiral Paris doesn't have a problem. Admiral Nechayev is always being seen with a different man. Your father had a family. No one has to be married to their work, Kathryn. They have to choose to be."

"You're exaggerating. Besides which, I don't exactly remember Daddy spending more than a couple of days at a time with his family, do you?"

Gretchen ignored that and handed her daughter a brownie. "Look, you've been home for a year. The first few months you were busy. But the last five or six, I've noticed you fall into the same routine. You're unwilling to move forward. I think if you could, you'd commandeer your entire former crew and Voyager and run off on new adventures with them, and never look back."

"Mother, I wanted this. I didn't want to be a captain anymore. Sure, I was a little disappointed when they promoted me. I mean, I will always miss it, but the burden of it, especially every day for seven years without a break, was more than I ever needed or wanted. I still get to see my old crew, and I still get to see Voyager, but I'm happy where I am. I wish you would believe that."

Gretchen finished arranging the brownies on the plate and picked it up. "And I wish you wouldn't." Then she stomped out through the back door.

Kathryn sighed and slowly followed her mother out. The backyard was packed full of chattering women. It wasn't exactly Kathryn's scene, but seeing as how she had missed her sister's first baby shower, she figured she'd better attempt to have a good time at the second.

It was all Phoebe, she thought to herself. Ever since she got home, Phoebe had been relentless in her campaign to see Kathryn settled down. For the first few months, she had focused solely on poor Chakotay. Kathryn had repeatedly told her sister that they were just friends, but Phoebe had been unwilling to accept that. Finally, after several months of wheedling, hinting, matchmaking and irritation, Phoebe gave up on them, only to immediately jump into setting Kathryn up with any and every eligible bachelor she knew. The most mortifying time of all had been when Phoebe set her up with Will Riker. She hadn't seen him since the Enterprise had escorted Voyager back to Earth, and they had jokingly spoken of their disastrous 'meeting' in the Academy, when her roommate tried to set them up. She must have mentioned it to Phoebe, because several months ago, she found herself arriving at her sister's house for dinner only to find Will at the dinner table. Apparently, he and Paul were friends, and Phoebe had very sweetly manipulated him into inviting his good friend Commander Riker over for dinner.

"I know he's just a Commander, Kath." Phoebe had whispered excitedly as Kathryn grimly helped her put Regina to bed. "I'm sure that Admirals don't date Commanders, but he's had no shortage of offers to captain a ship. He's just so devoted to the Enterprise, Kath. Devotion like that is an excellent quality in a man, don't you think?"

Kathryn tucked the sleeping girl into her crib. "Let's just go back downstairs, Phoebe."

At the end of the night, they had said good-bye to a slightly embarrassed Paul and a beaming Phoebe, who had insisted Will and Kathryn walk to the transport station together. Kathryn bit back a reply that they both could have very easily used the Starfleet network to transport directly from the house, but she wanted the opportunity to speak to Will anyway.

"I really am sorry about her, Will," she said wryly as they walked through the crisp February night towards the station. "She's made it her life mission to marry me off. I'm surprised she didn't offer you a dowry."

Will laughed. "Not a problem. You think she's bad, you should see Deanna's mother."

"How are things with you two?"

"They're going very well. The past few years that we've been together have been wonderful."

"Are you ever going to settle down?" Kathryn teased.

Will laughed. "Ask me in a year or two. Deanna and I are in no rush."

"No rush? Will, Deanna is the same age as me. Hell, you're only a few months older, aren't you? Don't you want children?"

"Kathryn, people are having children well into their fifties and sixties. Hell, Deanna's _mother_ had a baby, about six or seven years ago. If she can, we can." He gave her a sidelong look. "And what about you? No pitter pattering of little feet for the Admiral?"

"Maybe if Phoebe gets her way. Which reminds me, how is it possible that she didn't know about you and Deanna? I was under the impression she speaks to Deanna and Reg frequently."

"Well, Deanna and I had only been back together about a year when the Pathfinder project was able to make contact with you. I know that before that, she and Phoebe hadn't spoken much in several years. The Enterprise was away from Earth so frequently that it wasn't really possible, and besides, from what I understand, Deanna had been friends with Paul to begin with and only met Phoebe through him. And I happen to know Paul from when he was overseeing the construction of the Enterprise-E. Neither one of us knew Phoebe all that well until recently."

"That's not entirely accurate. Our father knew Deanna's father. When they would come to Earth, Deanna used to play with Phoebe and me." Kathryn smirked. "My mother always said Deanna's mother was quite a character."

Riker laughed. "That's an understatement. Anyway, I really don't know how Phoebe doesn't know about it. It's been almost four years. But like I said, the Enterprise is away from Earth very often, and it's not like Deanna and I publicize our relationship. We don't hide it, but we really don't tell unless we're asked. I _am_ her superior officer, you know." He grinned.

"You rebel."

Riker laughed again. "I would have said something, but it was just too much fun to watch the two of you. I suspect Paul knew nothing about this, otherwise he would have told Phoebe about Deanna and I. I know he knows about it."

"He's probably telling her right now. She's probably moaning and whining about how the night was wasted on you."

He linked arms with Kathryn. "Yes, I am a waste. But you're quite fond of me anyway."

Kathryn laughed. "Quite."

Now, several months later, Kathryn watched as her sister opened gifts and shrieked with glee over each one. She could see Regina in her playpen next to her mother, imitating her shrieks with high pitched squeals of her own. Kathryn knew that Phoebe hadn't had much of a baby shower the first time around, as she and Paul had spent much of her pregnancy on Mars. Kathryn had actually been the one to suggest this to her mother, especially after experiencing B'Elanna's baby shower on Voyager the year before. She smiled at the thought, remembering that a special event occurred in two weeks time: Miral's first birthday, and the first anniversary of Voyager's return.

She sighed, hoping Chakotay would be there. He hadn't been sure the last time they had spoken, since he was on a mission to Cardassia that was supposed to last for three more weeks. "I'll try to wrap it up early, Kathryn," he said apologetically from his seat behind what had once been _her_ desk in what had once been _her_ ready room. "I can't make any promises, though."

"Well, it won't be the same without you," she had said softly.

Kathryn frowned at the memory. Why was she so focused on whether or not he would be there? Well, then again, if he wasn't here, then neither would be Tom or Harry, and Tom absolutely had to be back for Miral's birthday. But she supposed she should worry more about the birthday girl herself, as she and her mother were still on Borath.

She sighed, thinking about all her old friends, her 'family'. They were all so split up now. The Doctor and Seven were still tied up with that Loran II business, and Tuvok was back on Vulcan again, but they would all be back on Earth in two weeks. From what she understood, everyone would be there, from the senior staff all the way to the lower decks crewmen. She was especially looking forward to seeing Samantha and Naomi again. They had been on Deep Space Nine for the better part of the year with Naomi's father, and Kathryn was thrilled the three of them would be heading back for the anniversary. From what Samantha said in her latest transmission, Naomi was getting to be quite a young lady. "You saw her after her first growth spurt," Samantha had said sadly. "She looks about fourteen, in human terms. Most Ktarians have their first growth spurt at three, but since she's only half, hers was delayed. And I sure am glad. At least I have my husband to help me raise her now. I can't imagine raising a teenager by myself on Voyager. She's completely out of control. Moody, defiant, shrill. She has these insane outbursts and blames me for everything. Her father says that's completely normal during a growth spurt, but I just can't believe it. I mean, a few months ago, I had a little girl. I mean, sure, she looked and acted ten instead of seven, but she was still a little girl. Now I can't even talk to her!"

Kathryn had smiled sympathetically. "Well, Samantha, just think of what our mothers had to go through."

"I shudder at the thought. I told my mother how terribly sorry I was for everything and she just laughed. But on the plus side, she is exceptionally bright. In another year or so, she'll take the Starfleet entrance exam. She can pass it now, but I'm not sure when they would allow her admission. In cases of human children, they don't allow them to enter before fourteen, no matter how bright they are. So it's really up in the air. But by the time they allow her admission, she could look like a thirty year old!"

"I wouldn't worry. The Ktarian growth spurts slow with each spurt, and I believe there are only three of them. With Naomi, maybe it will just be this one, you never know. But I'm so excited to be seeing both of you, Samantha."

Samantha beamed. "Oh, and we're so excited to be seeing you, Admiral. Naomi talks about you all the time. She can't wait to come back and visit."

Now, as Kathryn stood surveying the scene before her, she felt even more melancholy than usual. She remembered B'Elanna's baby shower. She remembered Samantha's. And when she thought that Naomi – who had been a baby such a short time ago – was applying to Starfleet, it almost made her sick. She felt old.

She went over to sit by her sister, picking Regina up on her way. She settled in next to Phoebe, balancing her rambunctious niece on her lap. Phoebe looked up and smiled at them, all traces of animosity on her face from her and Kathryn's previous argument gone. Kathryn smiled back. For the moment, they could enjoy this occasion. They were celebrating the upcoming birth of her sister's son, and right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"She was being completely unreasonable, Paul," Phoebe said that night, as she viciously ran a brush through her hair. "I was just trying to have a conversation with her and she just blew up at me. For no reason!" 

Paul rolled his eyes from where he lay in their bed, scrolling through a PADD about the newest class of starship he was working on at headquarters. Paul was a Commander at Starfleet Operations, and Phoebe was infinitely glad for that. It meant she would probably never have to suffer through him leaving on missions and her wondering if he would come home. Paul hadn't had the wanderlust Kathryn had; he didn't have the insatiable urge to be out in space amongst the stars. He was perfectly content to be her on Earth with his family, and to design ships safe enough to take other people to the stars.

"I doubt there was no reason, Phoebe. You've been a real pain in the ass ever since she came home. She doesn't need you constantly matchmaking and forcing her on blind dates and questioning her life choices. Give her a break. She spent seven years in constant turmoil. I'm sure she just wants to acclimate and spend some quiet time for herself."

"She's had a year to do that!"

"No, Phoebe, she really hasn't. First there was that Borg nonsense, the holographic rights crap, then that incident on Loran II, and to top it all off we have six independent worlds pull out of the Federation over the Dominion War. So no, Phoebes, she hasn't really had any time to get her head together. She needs your support now, not your nagging."

Phoebe slammed her brush down on the dresser and turned around. "I think I know what _my_ sister needs, Paul. She needs someone to be there for her. She needs s partner. She needs _children_. Don't you see the way she is with Regina? Kathryn should have a child of her own. She shouldn't have to go home every day to that quiet, impersonal apartment while everyone she loves has someone waiting for them at their homes. It isn't fair. It isn't the way her life should be!"

"It's not for you to say the way her life should be. She's s big girl. She makes her own decisions and if she doesn't like them, then it's her place to change them, not yours. Give her a break, Phoebe. Let her find her own way."

Phoebe stared at her husband. "I waited a very long time to get my sister back. I only have one, Paul. And when she came home, she was all but eaten up by her…by her _Captain_ persona," she said with disgust. "I will not sit here and watch Kathryn get eaten up by the Admiral now, too. I watched it happen to my father, and I will not let it happen to her."

"That's sweet of you to care so much about your sister, Phoebe," Paul said softly. "Why don't you come lie down and tell me what happened today."

Phoebe snorted and glared at him. "Don't patronize me, Paul."

"I'm not patronizing you. I'm serious. Tell me what happened."

Phoebe sighed and tugged her t-shirt over her protruding stomach. She climbed into bed and snuggled up to her husband, who settled his PADD on the nightstand and clicked off the light. Darkness settled over the room, interrupted only by a few stray moonbeams filtering in through the blinds.

"The day started off fine. I showed up at my mother's, and everyone jumped out to surprise me. I'm sorry you couldn't be there, honey. You would've gotten a kick out of it. Your sister thought it was hysterical. They all popped out from behind sofas and doors and whatnot and almost gave me a heart attack. It's a good thing Regina was in a stroller otherwise I might have dropped her. Anyway, they all dragged me into the backyard where everything was set up and decorated, and I spent the rest of the afternoon chatting with people and showing them the holopic of the baby. It was very pleasant. Eventually Kathryn and I ended up in the kitchen together. She was keeping an eye on Mom's brownies and I had to warm up Regina's bottle. We got to talking. She said she was really happy for me, and she was thrilled that she could be here for all this, and I said that if she was really enjoying it that there was nothing stopping her from having it for herself. And it escalated from there. Finally, my mother came in, and I just stalked back outside to open the presents. She was calmed down when she came out a little while later, so my mother must have said something to her. It was totally uncalled for, Paul. It's not like I attacked her. I simply stated the obvious, that she could have all this if she wanted."

Paul wrapped an arm around her. "Don't you think she knows that? Some people don't find someone to share their life with, Phoebe. I think you need to accept the fact that Kathryn might be one of them. So it probably really hurts her feelings when you 'simply state the obvious' like that. Maybe she really wants a child, but she wants a child to have a father. Maybe she's more traditional than she'd like to admit. She sees happy families all around her, and maybe she's not willing to settle for less."

"But she doesn't have to settle! I've set her up with so many people-"

"And you of all people should realize that your sister doesn't like things done for her, she likes to do them herself. It probably makes her feel that you think she can't get a man on her own, and that might really upset her. Let her do things her own way, Phoebe."

"Well her way sucks. She had that hunky first officer who she let slip through her fingers. She sends him on mission after mission, Paul. And don't think I don't know why. If he's not in town, she can't be tempted. That's her biggest mistake. Those two are made for each other."

Paul squeezed her shoulders. "Well, if that's true, then I have no doubt they'll figure it out on their own. Give Kathryn time. She's gone through so much upheaval that it's no real surprise she's hesitant to make a permanent life for herself. She's probably just waiting for it all to be taken away."

"I'll get off her case for now," Phoebe said grudgingly. "But eventually I'm going to have to do something about her."

Paul laughed. "I'd be worried if you didn't."

* * *

"Ohhhh, look at her!" Naomi Wildman squealed with delight. "She reached out and practically snatched Miral out of Tom's arms. "Oh, what a precious little thing! Hello, Miral! Do you remember me?" 

Miral just gurgled.

"Happy Birthday, precious! Oh, Mom, I want one!" she exclaimed to her mother. Samantha Wildman turned white.

"Um, let's wait while on that, shall we?" She stammered out.

Naomi gave her mother a devious look. "Maybe someone will have a baby. That would be nice."

Samantha gave her daughter a Look. She grabbed her husband's arm. "Aren't you so glad we came home?" she said sweetly. "You would have missed all this fun with Naomi."

"Daddy loves me, don't you Daddy?"

Greskrendtregk smiled indulgently and patted his daughter's head. "Of course, Angel."

Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to B'Elanna. "Do you see what I mean?"

B'Elanna, used to Samantha's tirades about her husband's indulgence of Naomi, just stifled a snicker.

It was the first anniversary of Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, as well as Miral Paris' first birthday. Voyager had entered Earth orbit yesterday at 1300 hours, and no one was happier about that than B'Elanna. Except, she thought to herself as a slow smile spread across her face, maybe the Admiral.

She was over in the corner with Chakotay, both of them gesturing wildly, engrossed in heavily animated conversation. She had seen Kathryn a few weeks ago, but she hadn't seen her look this lively in months. It always amazed her that they couldn't figure out what everyone else already knew: that they were their happiest when the other was around.

Well, almost everyone knew that. She still couldn't believe the audacity of Seven pursuing a relationship with Chakotay, and even worse, of Chakotay reciprocating. He had been sad, she knew, when Seven had broken it off. It was complete nonsense, and everyone knew it. Thankfully, Seven had finally realized it herself, and had stopped it before it had really started. B'Elanna shook her head just thinking about it. How could Seven do that to Kathryn? The woman was practically her mother. She had to have known about the bond between Kathryn and Chakotay.

Well, thankfully it was over, and Seven was happily ensconced in a Federation think tank with the man who was perhaps the only true equal to Seven, the Doctor. He had finally chosen a name, which was a huge relief to a lot of his friends. With a name, it was easier for the Federation to see him as a person, especially when her chose to be known as his 'father's' 'son', and chose Zimmerman as his surname. For his first name, he had chosen to honor Seven, and chose the name Magnus. But to all his old friends, he was still affectionately referred to as The Doctor.

"So what do you think?" Phoebe Janeway-Farrow came sliding next to B'Elanna, momentarily startling her. She nodded her head towards Kathryn and Chakotay. "Looks like a happy reunion to me."

B'Elanna had liked Phoebe form the very moment she met her. She was fun, kind, and like B'Elanna, didn't mince words or hid her opinion. It had embarrassed Chakotay and Kathryn to no end when, at a small gathering Admiral Paris had thrown to commemorate Chakotay receiving command of Voyager, Phoebe had loftily declared her personal surprise that the two hadn't become a couple in the Delta Quadrant. "After all, it makes the most sense." She had said to the small crowd, all of them trying not to laugh while their former command team had turned interesting shades of red. "They were at the top of the food chain. It really wouldn't have been appropriate for them to date anyone else." Her eyes flickered over to Seven. "And they're so adorable together, don't you think?"

"Phoebe!" Kathryn hissed. Then she regained her composure and addressed her friends. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She just discovered she's having another baby, and I believe her hormones are sending her matchmaking tendencies into overdrive. Last week she decided she should see about setting me up with Captain Picard!" The assembled guests laughed, and moved on to a new subject, but B'Elanna caught the glare Kathryn threw at her smug sister, and then she saw the look that passed between Kathryn and Chakotay.

Matchmaking, indeed.

B'Elanna took a sip of wine, her eyes on the two. "I think you need to come up with a more effective plan. Something that will keep Voyager in this sector for more than a week at a time."

"Already working on it."

B'Elanna glanced at Phoebe's swollen stomach. "I'm sorry I missed the baby shower."

"It's all right. I know you've been on Borath. I'm just glad you were able to make it here for this."

"I wanted to thank you for all the literature you sent me. With Tom being on Voyager so much, it's really just been me taking care of Miral. It was very thoughtful of you to send me that material."

"'What to Expect in the First Year,'" Phoebe quoted. "It helped me a lot, too. We Starfleet wives need those sorts of things to help us deal. It's not easy having a baby to deal with by yourself a lot. I'm just lucky that Paul works out of Headquarters. If my sister would stop being so stubborn and admit her feeling instead of sending Chakotay on all these missions to keep him out of sight, maybe you could see your husband for more than a week at a time."

B'Elanna kept her gaze on her former commanding officers. "I think she's just afraid," B'Elanna said quietly. "And…and I think her pride was hurt."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on, the thought never occurred to you? She's your sister. You know her better than anyone, I'm sure."

Phoebe snorted. "B'Elanna, after seven straight years with that woman, chances are you know her better than me."

"Look, Admiral Janeway is…well I don't know how old she is, but I'm going to guess she's over forty. She's in love with this guy for seven years, and he's her best friend, but her own blind devotion to duty prevents her when letting him come too close. More than likely, she comforted herself with the notion that as soon as Voyager got home, they would fall into each other's arms. Then, just when she's given a way to get her crew home sooner, she's also given the wonderful news that not only will her first officer marry her protégé, but that he's already in a relationship with her, and that's why he's been blowing the good captain off lately. And to add insult to injury, the protégé also happens to be the blondest, most well endowed member of the crew, and also a woman Chakotay once tried to blow out of an airlock. Kathryn raised Seven of Nine, Phoebe. It was like…God, it was like her husband going after her daughter. It made her sick."

"How do you know all this? I mean, I know most of it, but I didn't think Kathryn would be eager to share this with the crew."

"She didn't share it with me. She shared it with my husband in a moment of weakness. She's always been close to Tom. He's like her little brother, I suppose. He tried to help her sort through her feelings, but after telling him, she immediately clamped up and told him it was for the best, and that everyone was content and they could all get on with their lives. And even when he suggested that since Seven and Chakotay weren't together anymore, she was adamant that she didn't want anything to do with him. Seven broke it off with him. It wasn't the other way around. And that, I think, is the one fact your sister is really hanging on to."

Phoebe gazed sadly at Kathryn. "Well…In that case, I don't know what to do."

_TBC_

Whatcha think? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. This one is a little short, but I wanted to get it posted. This is really just to illustrate the some of the tension between out two favorite lovebirds, and Kathryn's thoughts about everything. Let me know your thoughts and suggestions!

The usual disclaimers apply.

_Someone told me long ago, there's a calm before the storm,  
I know; its been comin' for some time.  
When its over, so they say, It'll rain a sunny day,  
I know; shinin' down like water._

_-Creedence Clearwater Revival_

"So where am I off to this time?" Chakotay asked with a grin, snagging two glasses of champagne off of a tray and handing her one.

She laughed. "I haven't decided yet. How does the Devore system sound?"

Chakotay winced. "Ouch, Kathryn. I think sending me back to the Delta quadrant is a little harsh, don't you?"

That secret, wicked little voice buried deep inside of her thought, no, actually, it's not quite harsh enough. Outwardly, she smiled brilliantly and shrugged. "To be honest, I was thinking your crew might like some leave time. It would be nice for everyone to see their families again. I know Tom is missing far too much of Miral's development for my own piece of mind. So consider you and your crew under orders to take a two week leave. We'll discuss your next assignment then."

"The timing is actually perfect. Sekaya is visiting with our cousin in Ohio." He raised an eyebrow. "You did say you wanted to meet her."

Kathryn smiled, but inwardly, again, her little voice was shouting 'fat chance' at him. "We'll have to see how my schedule is. I would like that, though."

H grinned, and she felt like a bitch.

She didn't know when this resentment towards him had started. She had been fine through the past year, through his aborted relationship with Seven, through the Borg threat, the holographic revolution, the incident with Crell Mosset and the Changling. She had been worried about him, then. But somewhere in the months since, as he began maneuvering his way back into her heart – and she knew full well that that's what he was doing – she had started feeling the need to slap him down at every turn. It was the same with Seven. As much as she still cared about them both, she couldn't forget how they had betrayed her. She remembered the Admiral, that lonely, bitter woman she had become, and she knew that they had contributed to that. How could they? It was a phrase which ran through her head on a regular basis.

Whenever she saw Seven – which was rare – she had to fight the urge to remove her cortical node once and for all. She knew it wasn't really her fault, that Seven really didn't have enough of a grasp of social nuances to realize how badly she had betrayed her mentor, but it still hurt. She wanted so badly to ask her, what were you thinking?"

"What are you thinking?"

She jumped in surprise as he echoed her thoughts, and smiled faintly. "I was actually thinking of the good news B'Elanna will be giving Tom tonight. You have to promise you won't tell."

He held up his hand. "Scout's honor."

She laughed.'"Riggghhhtt. Well," she began, leaning her head closer to his. "B'Elanna was offered a position at Starfleet Engineering. I urged her to think hard about it before she declined. I mean, as wonderful as it is that she's immersing herself in her culture, I'm worried about Miral. From what B'Elanna tells me, she has little interaction with other children. Mostly she spends her days with her mother, going over ancient scrolls. I mentioned my concerns to B'Elanna, making it clear she had full rights to tell me to mind my own business if she wanted, but she thought it over and she agreed with me. She told me that she realized she was alienating her daughter just as must as she herself had been alienated, and that maybe it was time to come home. And besides," she nodded over towards the Paris', where Owen was cuddling Miral. "Owen and Julia missed them terribly. And now when Tom comes home, he won't have to go very far to see them."

"Will she continue her studies here?"

"I have no doubt she will. But she also told me that she's been secretly chafing to get back inside a warp core." Kathryn laughed lightly. "I told her there's always Voyager, but she insisted that Vorik had claimed custody and she didn't feel like fighting him on it. She said maybe when Miral is a little older, she'll look into it. Right now, it's better for her to have her roots on solid ground, in fresh air and with other children. So she'll be coming back to Earth for good in about a month."

Chakotay smiled. "Tom will be pleased. I know that when he speaks to his parents they convey their disappointment in not being able to see Miral often, and B'Elanna as well. Do you know where she'll be living?"

"They still have their apartment in San Francisco, but B'Elanna expressed interest in finding a house. I think Owen is going to help them, once she tells Tom."

"He'll be so thrilled. He's missed her. I mean, you know Tom. He tries to hide it. But he's just…incomplete without her." He said softly, holding her gaze. Then he blinked, and looked away.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, well...like I said, you'll be scaling back on the amount of time you spend away from here. So Tom shouldn't worry. He'll see a lot of them from now on. So," she said, changing the subject. "Is Sekaya finished with the colonists?"

_TBC_


End file.
